The present invention relates to apparatus for peeling vegetables and more particularly to apparatus for slicing peel from vegetables using a cutting knife.
Industrial apparatus for peeling vegetables commonly employs abrasive or chemical means. The abrasive means can include abrasive rotating discs or drums which abrade the surface to remove the vegetable peel. The chemical means include immersion of the vegetable in a caustic liquid which dissolves the outer layer including the peel. The caustic liquid and dissolved vegetable are washed away with water.
For certain users, it is desirable to produce a peeled vegetable having a smooth shiny outer surface such as is produced by manual peeling with a knife. This is especially true in the preparation of carrot sticks for sale and consumption in fresh uncooked form. Unfortunately, both of the above-mentioned industrial peeling methods leave a dull looking and/or abraded outer surface.